A Night to Remeber
by robacsam
Summary: In which Mr. Agreste sees a hurt Adrien and things are assumed. Could this be the end of freedom?
1. Chapter 1

"Adrien, how was your day?" Mr. Agreste asked as one hand worked on a tablet while the other occasionally moved to his fork to his mouth if only to finish eating. Everything about him was large, serious and formal, which only made his son at the other end of the table half-halfheartedly moving his peas around look smaller and weaker, while still wearing his clothes from school.  
"Oh it was fine, Father..." He answered after a pause, the pause was what caught his father's attention as he glanced up from work. Nothing escaped him and he noticed today Adrien's sleeves were rolled down longer than normal, instead of the white outer-shirt being rolled up a few inches before his elbows, today they were rolled up just to his elbows.

"How was your fencing lesson?" He asked in a more serious tone, the blue eyes on him made Adrien look more away.  
"It was fine, sir." He couldn't lie. Technically, he never went. He did, however learn new moves as Cat Noir. But after being the cat he ran into more trouble.  
"Roll up your sleeve."  
Adrien dropped his fork at the quiet order, maybe it wasn't noticeable anymore and had faded. He started with the left.

"And the other one."  
Then the right. There it was. Given another hour the mark would've faded, but you could still see the pinkish outline of someone having grabbed him too hard. Right away Adrien wanted to shrink down, like he knew he'd be in trouble. There's no way his father would let him keep going out now. He couldn't even look as he heard the chair at the other end of the table move.  
"Tell me what happened." Mr. Agreste said, he was already working on Natalie to call the family doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was floored. He hadn't had his father's attention like this in years. The man was seated right in front of him. No tablet, or any form of work. Though that stern look still bore into him. Frankly, Adiren knew if he said anything, someone would be punished. But if he said nothing it would look worse.

"Father please, Its not a big deal- it just happened at school." He talked a little fast to get the lie out. As far as his father knew he'd been no where else but school and his Chinese lesson.

"And the teacher didn't report anything to me?"

"I didn't tell a teacher-!"

"Why wouldn't you tell a teacher?"

"It's not a big deal, please-" the boy's eyes got large, and looked so sad as he begged, "can't we just go back to dinner?"

"It will still be there when we're done, Adrien. Are you being picked on by others? That-Nino-boy probably..."

"He's my best friend!" Adiren claimed as he almost jumped from his chair. He didn't yell often and his father didn't even need to yell to get attention. He paused, the room fell quiet and he didn't speak until five seconds later.

"Adrien, you're going to go to your room and wait for myself and Dr. Bergar. Your meal will be brought up as well. I expect you to eat and rest until then." He finished his order with a glare that could scare even a jungle cat. Adrien had no other words for him. He sighed and stood up to walk down the long hall and up the stairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

He flopped out his bed backwards, winching for a second, as Placc popped out of his shirt.

"What was that?" The small fairy asked.

"What did you want me to say?"

"you're clumsy." He answered, "and now I'm hungry."  
In truth, Cat Noir had become a little clumsy lately in his running off before he transformed. It wasn't something the latest evil-turned monster caused, so it wasn't something the ladybug and her good luck could fix.

"The floor wax wasn't my fault last week."

"But it was what happened-"  
"Not the one he was talking about, remember I was late to gym yesterday?"  
The fairy had moved by now, digging through the book bag on the desk for a treat.

"What's the big deal to your dad anyway? You could just tell him the truth." The Small voice was a little muffled now with digging.

"I tried that, he won't back down."  
"Just tell him he's over reacting."  
"Are you crazy-?" Before Adrien could on, the door opened and in came their cook, a little old man who'd worked for his family for three generations now. He left a plate of warm food on the nightstand, and left with an old, kind smile. As a wordless 'get well soon'. When the door closed again Placc came from his hiding place as he smelled the food.

"Yuck, what is this?" He floated away from it like it would kill him.

"This is dinner." Adrien said with a smirk as he sat up and turned himself sideways to eat.

"Yuck, it doesn't even look fit to eat."

"Says the thing whose diet is the worst cheese."

Just as Adrien took a mouth-watering bite the door opened again and Placc ducked back into the book bag, since it was closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrien? Who were you talking to?" Gabriel asked as he came into view, standing as upright as ever.

"Uh-I was just thinking out loud."  
' _Yes, rather poor plans._ ' but he instead answered with a simple, "...I see." and side-stepped easily for the doctor to come in. Adrien say up more knowing it couldn't be avoided any longer.

wasn't as old as the cook, but not so young as his father. He was only taller than Adrien by a hair or so now.  
"You've grown since you're last check-up." The man chuckled as he set his bag down. "that's just what this is going to be now- Just a little check-up...See how everything is working, sound nice?"

The boy could only politely smile as he often did when dealing with Chloe at school. Of course before the check-up started he turned to , who nodded as he quietly took his leave. The man hated this, waiting and not knowing. But he'd been a self-conscious teenager once too. So he waited in the hall as the doctor shut the door behind him, gently.

"Look, doctor I appreciate you coming here, but it's really nothing. You know how my father is." Adrien tried to keep smiling, hoping it would work.  
"Yes, I know. But I did come all this way- so let's just have a quick once over, hm?"

"...fine..." there as no getting out of it. And Dr. Bergar was always very sure of his work. With the money he was paid for his visit he'd check anything he could, breathing, reflexes. The works and more.

During this time Gabriel could only tap his foot, or pace a little bit. He tried telling himself it was nothing, but at the same time. If _someone_ was hurting his son!- The bodyguard would be fired for starting! He was just working up his anger in this 'if' of his mind when the doctor stepped out, and gently shut Adrien's door behind himself. Adrien, getting dressed at the time, and pausing to catch himself from almost tripping as he put his pants on, crept towards the door slowly. The doctor never told him anything, but the boy was good at ease-dropping.

"The mark you told me about has faded, so even if someone grabbed him we don't know who. But...there was a mark on his tailbone. Looked like a bad fall."  
"A fall? Impossible, the only thing he could get injured enough to make any bruise there is fencing- and that has a mat."

"Maybe the boy fell on concert last week..."  
"Last week?!"  
"Yes, it's how old the bruise is judging by it's color... Must have been nasty if it's still around...you didn't know?"


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't odd for Natalie to get at least a few later requests once a week after she left work for the day when supper was served. It just meant her boss had to call her cell phone instead of her office connection.

"In the morning, I need you call Adrien's and tell them he won't be attending tomorrow, Natalie." told her in his normal tone when it came to work, a little cold but carried a hint of "don't question me". Though she would anyway. "Yes sir, is he ill? Should I cancel the rest of the day too?"

"Yes. Cancel my morning meetings as well."

"But sir," she said "you've already pushed back this meeting six months before-"

"Japan can wait!" He nearly screamed. Hed said it before but this time the matter was more important than figuring out a style that would sell in areas of Asia not yet influenced much by western fashion. But he'd said that something was several times. Still, Natalie nodded after her scolding.

"Yes I'll get on it then sir."

"Good night, Natalie."

And the call ended. The younger woman fell back on her bed as Gabriel just sat in his office chair. He hadn't even told Adrien yet, which her used to do. But when he was home schooled a lot of things were easier. If he had work in other countries for a few weeks, the family could go as well, taking any education for their son with them. But with his new insistence on being normal when he wasn't, Adrien made things a lot more difficult to work properly. He wasn't going to leave him along for weeks, and thanks to his public education couldn't take the boy with him.

However, he'd have a day off weather he wanted it or not tomorrow, half to heal and half to hopefully talk some sense into the boy. He didn't used to be so insisting and almost brash. He used to be sweet, intelligence, if not a little quiet It was probably that Nino he hung out with.

With the phone call over, and taking a second to collect what the doctor had told him. Went to return to his son's room.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't knock, or he did but only for a second to respect privacy before he came in anyway. Adiren was just buttoning his shirt back up by then, he'd become slower doing some tasks lately. Getting dressed shouldn't take this long given what his son was wearing.

Of course the man had his full attention, Adiren hadnt seen his father in his room in...ever. It was an agreed upon area he could have to himself and filled with what he wanted (opposite of the rest of the house were Dad's style and taste for the expensivr and tastful was almost everywhere). He couldn't watch the man's face for a sign of emtion, part of what made a near-billionaire was the fact that, aside for his eyes sometimes drooping down ever so slightly, he didn't convey outter emotions, or let them take over. Allowing him to stay calm and logical under pressure. Adiren wasn't even sure if the man was upset, or angry or something. Not even his voice had much more emotion than normal as he stayed calm.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." He said planly and already predicted his son's outburst. So like his mother.

"What?! But you said-"

"What I'm saying now, son. Is that until you tell me what's going on. -Where these marks are coming from, and what you've been doing outside of classes- I would rather you be where I can keep an eye on you."

"I just slipped last week. I didn't think it was important. Father please-"

"Adiren that's enough." He didn't raise his voice, it stayed calm, but the way he said it told his son this (like so many other topics) wasn't open for a debate. A tatic that never worked on his mother, before the two dated in school they spent most of their time arguing. Even she was wrong, she'd still fight him. It wasn't just about his son being hurt, though that was a large factor, there was so much Adrien wasn't telling him lately. He'd missed out on a few classes, there were letters from school saying five in a week. Something was going on. Something was corrupting his son.

It was quiet then and had been for a while. Gabirel hadn't turned to leave. So Adiren opened his mouth.

"When can I go back to school?"

"...we'll see." Was all said on the subject. But he somewhat changed the subject then. "You'll be going into work with me tomorrow."

They used to do this often. When Adiren was younger if his father had a meeting. He'd terk in behind the man in a little business casual outfit, mincing his father's pose, and arm how he held his arms and serious expression. A few important clients and workers got a kick out of "The Little Boss", as they called it. Or if not physically at the meeting, he'd be left coloring with an assistant, or when he got a little older, his homework and assistant, heck some times he'd even semi-guide meetings if his father had to step out. They normally did this once a month when wasn't feeling her best. At hearing they'd be doing it again though, Adrien frowned. Granted it wasn't the ideal place for a teenager- but the frown really- turned to leave then, as he knew for the day Adrien would have to sleep sooner.

"Set your alarm for six and get some sleep." For Gabriel Agreste to be translated into emotional English, what he meant was "get some sleep, ans good night" which at least had a tone of caring.


	7. Chapter 7

'Bored. Bored. So bored.' This was all that was going through Adiren's mind and it was only 7 am. Breakfast with his father was pretty talkative for once:

"I'll have Natalie get together the work from your extra lessons."

"...sounds fair." Adrien sighed and his father looked up from scanning the paper.

"You can go to school if you just tell me whats going on, Adiren."

"But the thing is I-" he was cut off by noises outside as the news Adiren was watching on his phone was cut in with some breaking new story. Not a tiny evil butterfly, this time just a robbery. "-I have to go!" He stood up to run off but Gaberial clearly his thaort stopped him dead in his tracks. "Sorry "may I be excused"?"

"You were in the middle of telling me something-"

"But this really can't wait, Father please!"

"Alright go. The car will be leaving at 7:30." He called aa Adiren ran up stairs to what Gabriel figured was the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Noir crept out the window and leaped across rooftops, going as unnoticed as a teenager dressed in all black in daylight could. He just needed a little break for some the coming day ahead, since there were a lot more people around then just the mostly inattentive Natalie (It wasn't her fault, her job description didn't include also semi-assisting in child care) and the slightly more-attentive-but-only-when-in-public Gorilla. There were the valets in the front of the building, Peter and his guards at the front desk, Ms. Doux who ran and made tea and coffee a lot, whoever was interning- and these were just the name's Adrien could remember from his last visit in the summer. Some employment could have hanged by then. So getting some superhero-ing in now should make up for any issues if he wasn't able to break free later. He was almost sad, normal crimes were so easy, he literally just showed up ad one gun dropped his gun (the safety was on, thank god). But the longest part of the job was making sure the police got all their legal papers away. He didn't even have to us his special weapon. But it was always nice to help. He got back just in time, having learned a lesson from before he just left the shower running as he went out his bathroom window. The scariest part of this morning wasn't facing the men with guns, it was the look his father had when he finally got in the car, with still wet hair five minutes late.

"That middle school apparently doesn't stress being on time so much."

"I'm sorry, Father. I just couldn't hear my alarm." Adrien smiled sheepishly as he replied. His father seemed to buy the answer since the car drove off with out a word on the subject.

About five minutes into the drive both Agreste men had cellphones going off. first, with some business related to some new files he sent over last night. His son second with a call from Nino. So the car ride to work was filled with both Agreste men filling the nearly awkward silence with chatting to other people.


	9. Chapter 9

"Little ! It's been a while since I've seen you here."  
"Oh, hi, Stanley.." Adrien gave a small wave as he entered the building behind his father, who just nodded to the security guard. At least the people were mostly friendly, so even if the day dragged on under his father's watch.  
"Adrien, come along now." called, half-cursing his much longer legs than the boy. But he was fourteen, he'd probably start growing in a year or two.  
"Sorry, Father I was just saying 'hi'-" the elevator arriving cut him off as they filed into the small space. They always went all the way to the top. Adrien hadn't even seen the lower levels of the building, Father always said he didn't need to. Of course the reasons why changed as Adrien grew: "it's just boring down there, you wouldn't enjoy it", changed to "they're working down there, how's our school work coming", until it finally became just a flat-out 'no', without reason.

Once the elevator opened again, light filled the room. Knowing his father the office was just as bright and larger as he enjoyed at home. The only different was the wall of windows on one side and the pretty young woman in the purple top and skirt, probably just out of college. hardly paid any mind to her as he passed by to his desk as for;  
"The normal order for me, , plus a hot chocolate for my son."  
"Of course Mr. Agreste." She smiled as Adiren waved at her, taking a seat on a nearby sofa on the left wall with his bag. "So this is Adrien? Your pictures don't do him justice, sir. Look at that little face and those eyes-"  
" ." Gabriel snapped her back to attention, this was why she was just a coffee girl.  
"Right, right, I'm sorry, sir. Going right now." her heels clicking echoed in the room as she left and Adrien got out his school work as slowly as possible as he glanced out the window. You could see a good bit of Paris from the office. But he was just looking for his school, he was probably the one kid who wanted to be there. He actually had to talk Nino out of cutting class today since his best bud wasn't going.

Pulling out his own files and checking emails, it was a given there as some trouble within the lower levels for him to actually show up. But he frowned inside (where all of his emotions were), and glanced at the picture of his wife on his desk that stood as a framed background to a smaller, recent picture of Adrien from a fall line-up ad, that stood next to the boy's first modeling job. An old picture of him standing next to his mother as she showed off a winter dress. It was so cute, Gabriel thought to try one picture on his own, and the boy was so excited (as all young children are), he wore mostly his father's brand anyway and his payment was an ice cream cone afterwards. Then he looked up to the boy pulling his homework out, and he winced for a single second as his shoulder moved. It was possible he slept wrong, but also that the doctor missed something. Maybe from fencing. He couldn't tell it as from super-hero-ing, his dad probably wouldn't believe it anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

He glanced around as he looked up from his work. It had been a solid five mintues since his father left the room and Adiren took this time to pay some attention to his neglected, vibrating phone. It'd been going off with text messages for a few moments.

It was just Nino. Apparently there wasnt anything worthy of fliming going on at the moment;

"Dude! Guess what?" Nino texted, he always ended with some kind of emoji, AdAdrien smiled seeing some emotion for today, but he rolled his eyes at the five other open-mouthed smiley faces Nino added to his simple text.

"What? Another supervillian attack?" It'd happened both at and inside the school, it seemed like a reasonable question to him. Unfortunately, his father's office was all the way across town, (part of the reason he often worked from home, but today's issue seemed to be something with one of the stores, or CEOs so it had to be done in person.) so it wasn't like Adrien could know before the news unless informed by someone there.

"No! Better! YOURE GONNA FREAK!" Nino replyed followed by ten more open-mouthed smiley faces.

"Aren't you in science class right?"

"It's just science, Im not going to use it later- ItsBUT YOU'RE NOT GUESSING!" Which was started with a tongue-stuck out smiley-face and ended with, at least fifteen more emojis.

"I dunno, they moved a test?" Adrien asked as he glanced at the office door.

"I wish! I won a pair of Jagged Stone ticket."

"That's great Nino! I guess you're taking Alya then?"

"Actually, man. She said she had to something for her blog that night." Nino was so glad for texting, it made lying much easier. He just hoped she didn't see the texts, "I was hoping youd come? You need a break, and like, soon."

"I'm fine."

"You nearly bite it on stairs last week outside, and in the hall in some rush. It's not like you."

"I've just had a lot going on, that's all. Besides even if I wanted to go you've met my dad."

"Yeah and he banned me from your house, and hanging out."

"Im still working on getting him to reconsider. But once he's made up his mind, he can be stubborn. Hopefully I'll be back in school tomorrow, but right now it isnt a good time for me to ask a lot of him."

Nino looked at the text for a fee moments with a frown, he wasnt going to say he got the tickets just for them. "Alright, I gotta go, man. Text you at lunch."

Adrien frowned himself. He told his father what happened, he told him the truth. But the man wasn't believing it for some reason. Not even hot coco could take his mind off of what to do as he was forced to return to studying his Chinese by the fact that he had nothing else to do but watch he little black fiary sleep off "hunger pains", from not eating in two hours.


End file.
